1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lighting, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a switching regulator with programmable input.
2. Description of Related Art
The LED driver is used to control the brightness of the LED in accordance with its characteristics. The LED driver is also utilized to control the current that flows through the LED. The present invention provides a primary-side controlled switching regulator with a programmable input for a LED driver. One object of this invention is to improve the power factor (PF) of the LED driver. The programmable input can also be used for the dimming control. It is another object of the invention.